


Like a Cat

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, werefeline Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: As they move in together, Liam starts noticing a number of Theo's strange behaviors.





	Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



Liam had learned to appreciate lazy summer afternoons, a process that took some time to happen. He used to be the type to feel anxious, jittery, and even depressed on sundays, waiting for more productive days to arrive. Being cooped up used to scare him, but not anymore; he looked forward to spending the day watching Theo, himself an endless source of wonder and fascination to the werewolf. He could never get bored living with him. 

 

So he sat on his bed, browsing non-committedly through his social media on the phone, head rested on the wall above his bed and legs bent, giving his hands support in holding it and leaving an empty slot on his bed that Theo proceeded to fill. 

 

Theo hadn’t said a word as he jumped into the bed and curled his body as if it were a ball, s habit that Liam had never noticed until now was recurring to him. 

 

“Theo?” Liam lifted his eyes from his phone for a brief second.

 

“Yeah?” Theo replied to having his name spoken with a muffled sound. 

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Liam asked.

 

“Nothing.” The reply left a lot to be desired, prompting Liam to be more specific. 

 

“I mean, resting like that.” He tried to be more specific. 

 

“Like what?” Theo sounded genuinely confused, and Liam had to contain his urge to shove him off of his seemingly comfortable position. 

 

“Like  _ that _ .” Liam was starting to get annoyed, a feeling that both of them knew Theo enjoyed causing. “Like a cat.” 

 

“Leave me alone, will you?” Theo hissed, and the shared irony of the fact that not only did he not want to be left alone, he’d been the one to crawl into the space in the first place seemed to break the tension, causing Liam to snort, and return to his mindless endeavour. 

 

* * *

They hadn’t been on a proper date in over a year, it just wasn’t their type of thing. Theo would cringe at the thought of a big romantic gesture, and Liam didn’t exactly elaborate social obligations. It often made Liam angry, having to  _ justify  _ their preference to outsiders, but Scott and the rest of the pack understood his choices.

 

Even then, Liam had brought up going on a date, if only for the sake of the fact that he’d been hammered with studying for his finals, desperately needing some time off, and that he wanted to take advantage of the relatively mild mid-December weather in order to get out of the house. 

 

So that’s what had brought them to some kind of Italian restaurant, Theo standing in front of him in a sweater that he could  _ swear  _ had originally been his own. They weren’t really speaking after having their order taken, silences no longer awkward given how much time they shared and how much was known even if unspoken. 

 

Liam hadn’t noticed when it had happened, given that his mind was drifting to other places, but Theo was staring at him with intensity and… was that  _ morse code _ ? 

 

“Theo, why are you blinking?” He asked, snapping out of his trance. “And staring.” 

 

“I was  _ not _ !” Theo defended himself. “I was just looking at you, you pretty idiot.” 

 

“Yeah, and blinking repeatedly.” Liam cocked an eyebrow, having outgrown Theo’s smooth tactics. “You’re not getting out of this that easily.” 

 

“Well, maybe not  _ that  _ easily.” Theo said, donning a smirk on his face. “Meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes and maybe we can figure out how hard will it be.” 

 

* * *

Theo didn’t sleep very well at night, something that Liam understood. He’d gradually gotten better at it, and in time he stopped resisting the need for support, stopped pretending that everything was okay and that he didn’t hurt, and crawled into Liam’s bed for help, something that neither of them could complain about. 

 

Still, Liam had been surprised when he came from his room hoping to find a midnight snack - a terrible habit of his, as Theo often condemned - and  _ sat  _ on Theo. 

 

“ _ Ah! _ ” They both screamed simultaneously, undoubtedly waking up the neighbors. 

 

“What are you doing here?!” Liam exclaimed, surprised and gasping, his claws creeping out from his fingers due to the scare. Theo had been sleeping with his body sprawled on the seat of the chais , below their table, in the strangest position Liam had ever seen; he had no idea how was he able to sleep comfortably like that. 

 

“I was sleeping.” Theo replied. “ _ Obviously _ .” 

 

“There?! Why?!” Liam was still focusing on calming down, his voice a pitch higher than it should be.

 

“Looked comfy.” Theo’s nonchalant response was followed with a shrug, which prompted a jumpy, sleepy, hungry, and annoyed Liam to tackle him softly into the ground, pinning his arms against the floor. Soon, they were facing each other, Theo lifting his head to place a kiss on his still-fuming boyfriend.

 

Liam deepened what  had originally been a quick peck, channeling his anger into thrusts against Theo’s groin below his, trying to arouse them both. 

 

“It’d probably hurt if we did it on the floor. Wanna go to an  _ actual bed  _ this time?” Liam asked, as Theo took advantage of his moment of distraction to reverse their positions, pinning Liam on the ground this time. 

 

“Why?” He asked. “Don’t you want a bit of adventure?”


End file.
